Marathons Atonement
by aPaulineR
Summary: Un soldat est soigné par Cecily après avoir été blessé sur le front. oneshots. résumé 1/1
1. Je t'attends

**Je t'attends**

Fandom : Atonement

Les relations entre sœurs sont souvent difficiles. Rien que de très normal, quand les aînées sont arrogantes et ont la bouche emplie de fiel, quand les cadettes sont d'insupportables rapporteuses et n'ont que le mensonge aux lèvres.

Cecilia ne pensait cependant pas avoir mérité une sœur comme la sienne. Bien plus âgée qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de lui faire des misères. Insensible à sa chance, Briony avait entreprit de démolir méthodiquement les moindres parcelles du bonheur de son aînée. Sans raison aucune. Parce qu'elle s'était sentie investie d'une mission divine, consistant à raconter le plus d'âneries possible avant de s'asseoir bien à l'abri pour contempler les dégâts. Des dégâts considérables.

Depuis que Robbie était parti à la guerre, Cecilia passait le plus clair de son temps à prier. Qu'elle soit au chevet d'un patient où qu'elle se brosse les dents, au moins la moitié de son esprit était plongée dans un mantra permanent, une litanie douloureuse, à base principalement de « s'il vous plaît Seigneur, faites qu'il ne meure pas, jamais, pas sans moi, s'il vous plaît » et souvent ses mains tremblaient.

Mais avant même qu'il ne soit envoyé au front, quand il moisissait dans une cellule de prison, par le caprice d'une gamine de treize ans, Cecilia ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier, pour qu'ils arrivent un jour à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle se réveillait chaque matin avec ce parfum de leurs années mortes, la douleur de gaspiller les minutes à respirer inutilement un air que son amant ne partageait pas frappant à sa porte. Elle aurait voulu tout économiser en attendant son retour, elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et le voir adossé au mur de sa chambre en les rouvrant, elle aurait voulu sentir à nouveau son regard si sérieux, si grave, frôler ses clavicules et la faire frissonner. Chaque instant sans lui était une torture. Chaque bouffée d'air était viciée.

Elle aurait voulu que cette guerre imbécile s'arrête et qu'ils reviennent, tous ces hommes partis en emportant un bout du cœur brisé des femmes qui les aiment. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient encore vivants seulement.


	2. Dernière bataille

**A/N: Voici les différents oneshots que j'ai pu écrire sur Atonement durant les marthons de la communauté marathon_prompt sur LiveJournal. Tous droits réservés à Joe Wright et Ian McEwan.**

**Dernière bataille**

Tu pensais ne pas pouvoir y arriver. Tu pensais que quelqu'un viendrait et t'achèverait, tu pensais qu'on ne souffre jamais trop et pourtant cette fois-ci c'était assez. Tu pensais qu'il aurait été facile d'atteindre la ligne derrière les dunes, où tu aurais pu te cacher et mourir en silence, dans l'agonie la plus chrétienne. Tu pensais que la seule issue c'était la mort parce qu'après tout c'était normal, tout le monde mourait pourquoi pas toi ? Tu fouillais dans tes souvenirs et tu ne voyais pas quand tu aurais pu avoir gagné un ticket pour le paradis, une médaille d'immunité. Alors plutôt que de gaspiller tes forces à te retirer pour t'éteindre en silence, tu restais là, les yeux mi-clos sur un champ de vision rougi par la douleur et brûlé par les obus. Tes yeux se fermèrent et tu crus bien, dans un recoin de ton esprit atterré, que c'était la fin.

Tes yeux se rouvrirent pourtant, sur un visage si beau que c'eût bien pu être le paradis, n'y avait-il pas la douleur. Tes yeux se rouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant cette vision féerique, mais ton corps réclama ton attention et soudain tout explosa. Tout te faisait mal, atrocement mal, il aurait fallu mourir encore une fois, cette mort-ci n'avait pas été efficace. Tes traits se figèrent et une main froide et douce comme la caresse d'une eau claire un jour de soleil écrasant, une main probablement bénie de Dieu se posa sur ta joue. Des yeux aux reflets d'amour pur se posèrent sur les tiens et t'intimèrent dans le langage du bien de te battre. De te _battre _. Le pouce qui caressait ta joue mal rasée d'un mouvement répété semblait te dire je sais. Je sais, tu t'es déjà battu et tu t'es bien battu. Bats-toi encore et reviens-moi, reviens-nous, reviens à ceux qui t'attendent dehors et prient pour toi. Elle rentra dans ta vie et puis tout changea, de la mort tu revins vers la vie.

La lutte fut longue, elle fit rage des semaines dans un corps qui en avait trop vu, et ne voulait qu'une chose : le repos. Si ton âme, ton esprit et ton cœur combattaient à l'unisson pour voir encore ce visage angélique, si le soldat toujours tapi au fond de toi n'acceptait pas la défaite et refusait de passer l'arme à gauche, plusieurs fois tout faillit basculer et il te fallait alors à chaque fois penser ces choses que tu ne reverrais jamais s'il fallait que tu crèves comme un chien dans ce lit amidonné. Le passage des oies sauvages sur les champs derrière la maison de ta mère, les rires de tes sœurs quand tu jouais de l'accordéon, la couleur papier fané du sourire fatigué de ton père. Et lentement, sûrement, tu finis t'en sortir.

Chaque jour elle venait te voir, prenait de tes nouvelles, discutait avec toi, posait sa main froide et douce sur la tienne et te demandait si tout allait bien. Le regard perdu dans l'immense bonté qui émanait d'elle comme une aura, tu finis par lui demander son prénom et elle t'observa avec attention. Tu aurais bien voulu qu'elle soit ton amie, on est si seul quand on meurt pour le pays. Les trois syllabes roulèrent hors de sa bouche et se posèrent comme un trésor dans ton oreille, où, avec un plaisir indicible, tu les repassas en boucle. Ce fut toi alors qui posas ta main sur la sienne et, avec un sourire d'homme blessé, tu dis :

- Cecilia, mon amie.

**A/N: Des réactions? :)**


End file.
